1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet output device configured to output a sheet transported in a device body to the outside, and an original sheet transporting device including the sheet output device.
2. Related Art
A sheet output device including a plurality of rollers, which are larger in diameter than output rollers to corrugate an ejecting sheet, arranged coaxially with the output rollers so as to be interposed between the plurality of output rollers is known. Such a roller for corrugating the ejecting sheet is called “corrugation roller.” The reliability of stacking sheets may be enhanced by using the corrugation rollers.
However, it is still difficult to perform both stacking output mode outputting a following sheet on a preceding sheet and inserting output mode outputting a following sheet to be inserted between a preceding sheet and a sheet tray reliably.